


Garnets

by icybluepenguin



Series: Brown Plaid Doll [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Tom's POV, Vaginal Sex, tbh i haven't even looked at this in years i don't remember all that's in it, uses names slut and whore etc consentually, will add as people yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: Months after Brown Plaid Doll, Tom wants to give Kate a present that will show how much he cares... in and out of the bedroom.  Written years ago and I'm just now getting around to posting it.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brown Plaid Doll [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/459562
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Garnets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this in 2014 for a friend. I've been meaning to post it for years and fuck, it's time to stop putting it off.
> 
> I haven't even looked at it, so I hope it holds up without too many problems. This is the last part of their story, I am not actively writing them anymore.

Tom stood behind her with his hands over her eyes. He could feel her vibrating with nervous energy, her lovely round ass pressed against him as they stood in front of the table. It had been months since that first time in his office, but she still seemed so unsure of her place in his life. Secretary, girlfriend, lover, she was all of those things with grace- but he could see her uncertainty about which to be when. He knew the worry that a misstep would ruin everything ate at her incessantly. 

He meant to erase any such fears in her mind tonight. 

He dipped his head to whisper in her ear. "I have such plans for you tonight. But first- happy Christmas, starling." He pulled his hands away so that she could see the box on the table, wrapped in shining gold paper and topped with a pristine white bow.

Her breath caught, her fingers pressed to her mouth in delight. "Tom," she breathed, a lovable tremor in her voice, leaning back into him.

He was never sure which he loved more, hearing her say his name in that tremulous tone, as if she weren't quite sure if she was allowed to use his name, or calling him "sir" the way she did when he ordered her, the word so often tinged with subservience or pleading. Both made blood and heat rush to his cock, filling him with the need to sink into her wet cunt as soon as he could.

"Open it," he murmured, the command clear but gentle. He felt her shiver slightly and smiled, knowing that- as innocent as it had been- his order had aroused her, simply because it had been an order. From  _ him _ .

Her cheeks pinked as she undid the ribbon with careful fingers. The wrapping paper was removed with the same care and the box opened to reveal a pair of folded stockings. He'd ordered them from France for her- sheer black silk topped with crimson bows. He watched as Kate picked up the lacy belt and black straps from under the stockings, stroking the cool fabric, her awe clear in her motions.

He pulled her close again, dragging his tongue up her neck before catching her earlobe between his teeth. "I want you to go upstairs to my bedroom and strip down to nothing. Put these on and wait for me. Do you understand?"

She swayed back against him for a moment, her legs shaking just a bit, before nodding and picking up the box. He released her, enjoying the view as she hurried from the room. He knew she was already aching for him- that if he had wanted, he could have bent her over the table this instant and found her more than ready for his cock. But tonight he was going to be thorough. Slow. Deep.

He gave her enough time to comply with his instructions before leaving the library and climbing the stairs. He paused outside the door, savoring the feeling of anticipation, the slow filling of his cock from the thought of her, waiting for him, wearing those stockings and garters. He ran a hand through his hair, steadying himself-  _ slow, thorough _ \- and opened the door.

She stood just beside the bed, her back straight but her head tilted down shyly, her hands fluttering around, unsure of where to put them. He knew she heard his sharp intake of breath because her skin flushed even further, turning her a bright, delicious red. 

"Oh Kate," he growled. "You are  _ exquisite _ ."

Kate raised her head to look at him, clearly doubtful. He let his eyes wander over her, from her short, dark wavy hair- nearly the color of the stockings- to the rakish red bows mid-thigh, to her calves hugged by sheer silk, all the way down to her nervously wiggling toes.

"Darling, if you could see yourself..." He stalked closer, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his trousers. "The perfect picture of a sweet little whore. Your nipples so pink and hard, just  _ begging _ for my mouth on them. Black straps framing your wicked, wet cunt. It is wet for me, isn't it, starling?" He was close to her now, close enough to see her pupils blown wide and dark. He reached out and drew a finger down her cheek, delighting in the way she leaned into the caress. "Oh yes, such a sweet whore for me to play with." 

Her eyes drifted shut for a moment at his last words, her lips parting on a sigh. He adored how she responded to his voice, how much she craved his filthy endearments and praise. The dirtier his language, the more eager, hungry, and wanton she became. There was nothing like calling her his darling fucktoy to push away her hesitation, her worry, and let her deepest desires out to play.

He pulled a long slim box from his pocket and held it out to her, wrapped in the same gold paper but with a crimson ribbon.

Kate's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Tom, no, it's too much-"

"My silly little starling," he chuckled. He gestured to the high stockings. " _ Those _ are for me. Seeing you dressed like this, like my own personal fuck doll, so whorishly on display- oh that is a wonderful gift. This, however, is your present."

She took the package, although he could tell she was still reluctant to accept it. The box opened to reveal two long strands of cut garnets, deep red with the facets shining in the light.

"Thank you, Tom, they're beautiful," she breathed, running the gems through her fingers. "They must have cost a fortune. I don't deserve- you shouldn't have- I mean... They are so lovely... But... um, two?"

Tom grinned with wicked anticipation, his tongue caught between his teeth. He drew the gems from her grasp. "This one goes like this," he murmured, slipping the long necklace over her head. It hung down between her breasts and she shivered as the cool stone touched her skin. "And this one... Give me your wrists, starling."

Obediently, she put out her hands, her wrists upturned. He held them together and with quick precision, looped the string of gems several times around her slender wrists, snug but not tight. He let the extra length tangle in her fingers, dark and glittering and sinful.

"You belong to me tonight, starling." He threaded his fingers through her short, wavy hair, tilting her face up so that he could kiss her, long and possessive and passionate. When he stared into her eyes, his palms framing her face, her eyes were glazed and heavy-lidded. A thrill ran through him, cock twitching in his pants at the look he had put in her eyes. "You are  _ mine _ . Is that clear? My starling. My little quiff. My sweet plaything." 

He couldn't help but kiss her again, her lips soft and inviting, her tongue darting shyly into his mouth and back again. Opening to him, surrendering to him. She tasted of cinnamon and brandy, intoxicating, arousing. His cock throbbed to the beat of his heart until her low moan sent a jolt through him of pure  _ need _ .

He picked her up and placed her carefully on the bed, stepping back to undress. "Arms above your head. Good. Spread your legs, Miss Brown." 

Kate shifted on the comforter, moving her legs apart for him with no hesitation, no reluctance, putting herself on display for him. He cherished these moments. She was so quiet and unassuming, she often seemed smaller than she really was. She drew in on herself, trying not to be seen, trying to be invisible. He knew she felt ashamed of her shy nature, felt herself lacking because of it. He also knew that she was brave and strong- and that she had no idea that she was. He had seen it that first time, when she followed his orders. She had trembled, she had been afraid, but she had gone forward. So brave, in such a calm, gentle way. He saw it still, when he fucked her just right, when he held her on the edge and felt her surrender to him again, putting herself in his hands and trusting that he would not betray her. Those were the moments he could truly _ see _ her, see the unfiltered honesty of her soul.

"Farther. Perfect." His shirt was tossed onto the chair, his pants following quickly after. "Such a good girl," he praised, enjoying her little shiver of delight. Then he really looked at her.

"Holy Christ," he breathed, drinking in the sight before him. "You are a  _ vision _ ." 

She was. Black silk and lace. Red ribbon and gems. Her pale skin glowed against the dark bedspread, arms stretched above her head, garnets wrapped around her slender wrists and twisted in her fingers. The second strand lay between her breasts, little drops of saturated color pointing the way down. They matched the color of her glistening cunt, flushed dark and oh so ready for him, her little clit peeking out to tempt him. 

He groaned, deep and long, palming his cock and stroking it lazily. She looked even better than he had imagined. It was taking all his will not to fall upon her this instant and fuck her into the mattress, her sweet body arcing up into his, her little gasps and whimpers sounding in his ears with each smack of his hips. God, he  _ needed _ her, the way he needed air or water.

But he made himself wait, memorizing the way she looked. He started at the top again- the jewels between her slim fingers, her flushed cheeks, her nipples pebbled with excitement, her belly soft and pale, making his way down to her spread legs, until he knew she could feel his gaze as surely as his touch and she began to squirm.  _ Why _ had he not thought to purchase a camera? She was beautiful always, but like this... she was radiant. He wet his lips, dragging his teeth over the bottom one slowly. His cock twitched in his hand, eager to sink into her depths, and he squeezed to ease the ache he felt.

He had wanted to bind her for so long. He had fantasized more than once of having her tied up for his pleasure- and the fact that she would  _ want _ to be for hers... that made him come harder than anything else beside being buried inside her. But the time had never seemed right for something like that. He didn't want to frighten her, even though she wanted it as well.  _ My dirty little starling,  _ he thought fondly.  _ Such deviance in such an innocent package.  _ Tonight, though. Tonight was perfect for this.

He crawled onto the bed, kneeling between her spread legs, still stroking his erection. Her eyes were on him, wide and blue and dark, watching the movement of his hand, rapt.

Tom grinned slowly, seeing her tongue flick in and out of her mouth. "Do you want this, starling?" he purred, preening a bit beneath her gaze. Her cheeks were a lovely pink but her eyes remained glued to his hand. He brought the other under his balls, rolling them gently. His head fell back and he hissed when he swiped his thumb across the wet head of his cock. "Do you want this hard, thick cock in your mouth? In your cunt? Filling you, using you?"

This hadn't been how he had intended to start, but the need for her was fraying his control.

Her soft, wistful "Oh, yes, sir," snapped it entirely.

Tom groaned, loud and long. His hand moved faster, squeezing harder, precum slick and slippery in his palm. "Sweet little starling. It must be driving you mad, then, to watch me pleasure myself. You'd like to be doing this, wouldn't you- like your hand sliding up and down like this, or your greedy mouth sucking me dry, or your tight cunt clamping around me- you want me to fuck you the way I'm fucking my hand, don't you..."

Kate canted her hips, wiggling herself closer to him, offering her body to him by arching and twisting to and fro. It was very enticing, and he imagined the hot, soaked depths of her surrounding his cock, pulling him deeper- but no, not yet... She moved her arms, her bound hands reaching for him.

“Oh no, Miss Brown," he growled sternly. "Hands above your head. Keep them there. You belong to me tonight and you will do as I say. That’s a good girl.” He wondered if she noticed the hitch in his voice, the way that her obedience had flooded him with warmth that fell heavy in his pelvis, rocketing him closer to orgasm. He gritted his teeth, watching her glow under his praise, wanting to finish himself off but wanting to prolong the torment at the same time.

“Please.” It was barely more than a whisper, but full of longing. "Please, sir, oh God, please..."

Tom looked down at her, her eyes wide and pleading, her lips parted, her breath quick. “Do you want me to come in your mouth, starling? Do you want me to aim my cock down your throat and let you swallow me? Let my come flood your mouth, drip down your chin?” The way she nodded so eagerly nearly undid him, his hand clenching tighter on himself, his hips jerking involuntarily.

He crawled up her body, straddling her chest. His palm slid fast over his sensitive skin, his other hand caressing her face and then tangling in her hair. “Open,” he grunted and when she did, he slipped the head of his cock inside. He jerked as her tongue found his frenulum, pressing against it, her cheeks hollowing as he moved his hand faster. She moaned around him and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“That’s it, my little slut, oh that’s it- good girl, yes, swallow me, take it all,” he said in gasping breaths, his hand in her hair tightening as he spilled in long spurts, shuddering as his mind blanked for a long, blissful moment, green and gold sparks flashing behind his lids, thrusting mindlessly into her hot, wet mouth.

Her eyes were soft and a bit hazy as she stared up at him, full of pride and lust and something like reverence. He moved carefully, his muscles not quite steady yet, stretching out beside her and kissing her soft and gentle, licking his seed from her lips.

“Such a good, sweet slut,” he cooed, stroking her hair. “So happy to suck on my cock. So happy to swallow my come with that wicked, pretty mouth.” His lips trailed down her neck, nipping the delicate skin. “Do you know what I’m going to do now, starling? Hm?” 

Her skin was flushed and hot under his touch, her breath uneven. “No, sir,” she said. She was always so silent, barely saying more than answers to his questions. Until he had driven her high enough to free all her little noises, to free her from her restraint, from her embarrassment. But talkative she was not. That was fine with him. He could tell what she wanted- what she needed- from the way she moved, from the tiny sounds she made, even from the scent of her.

“I am going to make you come, over and over, on my tongue until I am hard again. And then I am going to fuck you, so slowly, so deeply, that you forget everything else in the world but the feel of my body in yours.” He brushed his lips lightly over a nipple before blowing cool air over it. Kate squirmed and he laughed quietly, repeating the process on the other. She hated it when he did that- and so of course he did it to annoy her.

He delighted in toying with her, bringing her close to orgasm and pulling her back. Or playing with her until her arousal was slicking her thighs before he finally took her. She was so responsive to his touch, so fun to explore and tease. Like now, for instance, pinching and pulling on her hard little buds, licking and sucking until she was twisting next to him, not sure if she wanted to escape or push closer.

Her leg was trembling against his side with the effort of staying in the position he desired. He expected her hands to come down at any moment, but they didn't. A warm flood of pride in her stirred his cock against her thigh. She was trying so hard, staying so still. For him.

"So sweet, so brave," he murmured, dusting kisses over her ribs and down her belly. "My good girl. My sweet little slut. So soft, so quiet. Let me hear you, starling."

Tom traced the strap of the garter with his tongue, from the top of the stocking to the belt, following the lace to the other strap. He settled himself between her legs; he could smell her, musky and sweet and beckoning to him. But not yet. His mouth roved her thighs, no inch of her smooth exposed skin left untouched. Then...

"Look at this sweet, pretty little cunt. Look at it weeping for me, wanting me." He knew she could feel his breath on her, so close to her soaked folds. "This is mine, starling. All mine. Mine to play with, mine to nip and suck, mine to use. I will not give it up."

Grinning wickedly to himself, he flattened his tongue and gave a firm stroke to her clit. Her body jerked with the sensation and she cried out, clearly expecting more teasing. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of her, the feel of her, the sound of her. He pulled the hard little nub into his mouth, sucking in a strong pulsing pattern, her gasps coming faster and louder, her hips bucking up towards him.

He wrapped an arm up over her, holding her down as he licked and nibbled and laved her folds. Her taste flooded his palate, tart honey and salt and sex. He groaned, rubbing his nose over her throbbing clit, devouring her,sliding his tongue into her. His cock ached beneath him, dripping onto the blanket. She was delectable, delicious. He pressed her hips down harder, feeling her thighs tense and her pulse race faster. 

Her cry of his name when her orgasm hit was musical, her body shuddering under his touch. He lapped at her, drinking her up, unwilling to miss a drop. When she relaxed and her breathing slowed, he slipped two fingers into her, finding and stroking that sensitive spot inside her. She keened, thrashing under his grip and he chuckled.

"I told you, Kate. I will make you come on my tongue over and over. Until you cannot take it any longer. Until  _ I _ cannot take it any longer. You are so hot around my fingers, starling, so slick- oh yes, grip my fingers, pull me inside you like a good little quiff..."

She was loud now, moans and whimpers and  _ please, yes, harder, sir  _ falling from her lips. He thrust his fingers, curling them, stroking them along her walls, his tongue playing over her wet skin. His blood sang in his ears as he drove her higher, his cock almost painfully hard. She writhed in his grip, begging, pleading,  _ more, no, more... _

He would never be sated, never get enough of her. Never get enough of making her dance in his hands, reducing her to nothing but sensation, nothing but the pleasure coursing through her body. Turning her into his plaything, knowing that's what she wanted from him. He had been with many women in his life, but none of them had ever given themselves over to him like Kate had. She let him explore, tease, torment, and pleasure her body, gave him everything she was to hold in his hands. 

In his heart.

He raised his head finally to look at her, limp and glazed, whimpering and mewling softly, her head lolled onto her shoulder. So helpless, so vulnerable. Naked, in more ways than one. His delicate, precious starling. He moved above her, turning her face to his so that he could kiss her, slow and gentle and protective.

"Oh, starling," he murmured into her mouth. "So good, so lovely, so sweet for me. Such a precious thing to let me play with you like this. So pretty, all bound up in lace and garnets. You're mine, Kate. All of you-  _ mine _ ."

He slid into her, hissing at the heat of her, the slippery ease of his passage, the welcoming cant of her hips and the satisfied tiny sigh from her lips.

"Tom," she moaned, her voice barely more than a breath. "Oh God..." She whimpered when he moved, pressing firmly into her, pressing her down into the mattress.

"One more," he said, his tone half stern and half sympathetic, staring down at her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. "One more for me, starling."

He guided her legs around his waist, slipping a hand beneath her to tilt her to his liking. He groaned, the sound coming from the bottom of his soul it seemed, as he sank into her core as deep as he could go. His other hand propped him up so that he could watch her, see each small expression that flitted across her face as he fucked her. Slow and thorough, pressing in to the hilt, drawing back to the tip. Again and again, him invading, her welcoming. Her sighs and whines and stuttering breath. His grunts and moans and exhales.

"You feel like heaven, Kate. Sinful, luscious heaven," he whispered, his voice rough. His teeth closed on her ear, scraping lightly, sucking. "So hot and so fucking  _ wet _ . My little fucktoy." His breath caught as her muscles clenched on his last word. "Oh, I know how you love being my little toy. My slut. My whore. For me to use, whenever I want, however I want. Don't you, starling?" 

She twisted under him, not to escape but to offer herself, to open her body for him to plunder. His words had her eyes rolling back in her head as if he had stroked her clit.  _ Oh, my darling Kate, so filthy, so sweet.  _ He bit his lip, taking a deep breath to steady himself-  _ not yet, not yet... But God Almighty, she is divine... _

"You want me to own you, don't you, starling? You want to be mine. You want me to fuck you anywhere I please. You want me to make you beg for it. You want me to treat you like my plaything, using your body, owning it..."

He shuddered as her walls clamped tight around him, milking him, the pressure delicious torture. He shifted, changing his angle to rub against her sensitive clit with each thrust. She mewled, writhing, arching, legs clutching him desperately.

She was begging, so sweetly, so wantonly,  _ faster harder  _ **_more_ ** . He moved the hand supporting him to pin her bound wrists down, burying his face in her neck, nipping and sucking. She whined, high-pitched, her breath fast and fluttering.

"Come for me, my darling, my slut, my toy."  _ My love.  _ "Come all over my cock and I'll fill you so full..."

She went exquisitely taut beneath him, her cry frozen in her throat. He grunted, pistoning into her spasming cunt, longer, faster- and then everything was heat and wet and blinding light behind his lids. His teeth sank into her shoulder, his hands clutching her close, trying to be as deep in her as he could, to meld them together into one in the blazing fire cascading through him.

He collapsed beside her, gasping for breath, running his fingers through her hair, stroking her back, her arms. He unwound the strands of garnets with reluctance- she had looked so beautiful with them on. Her eyes were closed, her breathing soft and steady. He would have thought she was asleep except for the way she tangled her fingers with his.

"Thank you," she murmured. He knew she wasn't referring to her gifts.

"You look lovely in garnets," he replied, kissing her wrists, dimpled with small impressions from the stones. "They're my favorite."


End file.
